


After The Snap

by honestchick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: The Avengers bring back the people who have fallen. The only price they have to pay to bring them back is that they have to remember the suffering years without their loved ones.





	After The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> In here everyone is happy and everyone is alive, no one dies! Just in case you are confused, the avengers re-do the snap on the exact day it happened, so when everyone turned to ashes, right away they turned back. I'm sorry if this sucks:(

They were allowed to save everyone and reset time, but the only effect was that the avengers had to remember the suffering years that passed. Everyone else were pain free and don’t have to remember the years of torment missing their loved ones. Tony doesn’t matter what he has to go through, as long as he has his kid back. He knows damn well having his kid and making new memories will outdo the bad ones. He knows the bad memories won’t go away, but the new ones he’ll make with Pete will be worth it. When he sees Peter back, flesh and blood, and no longer dust, he breaks down right then and there. Peter does as well and runs towards Tony. Tony engulfs him into a hug. Peter can hear the rapid beats of Mr. Stark’s heart.

“I’m here,” Peter assures as he wipes away his tears, but fails miserably when more tears stream down.

“I know, I’m so happy you are back,” Tony chokes out through his cries. Tony slowly retrieves himself. “Come on; let’s go give you a checkup.”

Tony didn’t care how ridiculous he looked or sounded, but once Peter was safely in his arms, he didn’t let Peter out of his sight. He made sure Peter was by his side at all times. Bruce is looking over Peter for a millionth time since Tony wants to make sure everything is fine. Everyone is all settling down, just relaxing since they vanquished Thanos. The other avengers and Tony are still trying to adjust to the different timeline from the previous one. Tony shakes his head and ignores it. He’s here now. Peter is alive and well.

“Is he ok?” Tony questions once again. “Pete, you feel ok?” Peter can see the anxious look on his face about to burst if he doesn’t get the answer he is looking for.

“Yes, Mr. Stark. I feel fine! Right, Mr. Banner?” Peter responds to try to reassure Mr. Stark. Bruce is re-looking at the x-rays wanting to make sure nothing is sprained or broken. However the silence isn’t helping Tony, he panics right away.

“You aren’t answering! What does that mean? What’s wrong?” Tony quizzes in worry.

“He’s fine. I just wanted to make sure nothing was broken or sprained and nothing is, so he’s fine for a millionth time. I checked these pictures more than once; they are dug into my brain. Literally,” Bruce remarks.

“Good, good. That’s good,” Tony says trying to calm himself down. Bruce lays his hand on top of his shoulder knowing what his friend is going through.

“He’s fine, he’s here,” Bruce assures and Tony nods. Bruce leaves the room.

“Does anyone need help, Mr. Stark? I mean, you guys did just…” Tony shakes his head.

“No, no. You are going to rest, everyone else is back home. No one needs help; New York’s damage from that incident is getting fixed. I sent people to do that and everything is fine. May is heading over right now, she practically screamed my ear off,” Tony responds.

“Mr. Stark, what happened? I remember disappearing and then bam! I’m back,” Peter asks. Tony hesitates and Peter notices it. “Please, Mr. Stark. What happened? You and the others seem at edge.”

“When we went to go attack Thanos, we had to travel through time,” Tony explains and tells him what resources they needed and how they got it. “These years weren’t very easy on us.” Tony regrets saying that.

“Years? How long was I gone for? Really,” Peter responds. Tony stays quiet.

“Five years Peter,” Tony replies. Peter’s eyes widen. “Relax, kid. You didn’t miss anything. You are back to the day it all started, ok. Your friends are the same age, everything is the same.”

“But Mr. Stark, not you or the others are fine. Does that mean everyone else doesn’t remember but you guys?” Peter questions. Tony thinks back to the days where they felt fucking helpless, knowing they failed. They felt that their loved ones were gone forever and they couldn’t do anything about it. Just having this day as a success for once, it’s hard to settle in his head or in the others as well.

“Yep,” Tony replies. Peter can see the pain still painted on his mentor’s face. Even though he’s back, it’s still hard for Mr. Stark. Peter feels bad for the others having to be stuck with those memories. He hurries over to Mr. Stark and hugs him.

“I’m here, Mr. Stark. You and the others saved me. Thank you,” Peter tells him. Tony relaxes into Peter’s arm. Before he would usually push Peter off and tease him about the hugs, but he doesn’t care anymore. Tony spends years without Peter’s hugs, jokes, smile, everything. He’s done playing the tough guy. He can’t do it anymore.

“I missed you so much, kid,” Tony murmurs. “Please, don’t die on me again Pete.”

“I won’t and I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Peter responds. Peter isn’t sure if saying that will make Mr. Stark feel a bit better.

“Let’s not talk about that and you are longer allowed to say, _sorry_. Again, you kid are going to rest,” Tony replies and pulls away from the hug. Peter tries to protest saying he isn’t tired. “No, Pete. You are going to rest and you are not allowed to get out of bed the whole day or ever.” Peter keeps complaining all the way until they reach them room.

“Ms. Parker has arrived,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces. Peter’s eyes widen.

“On second thought, bed rest doesn’t sound too bad,” Peter remarks. He rushes inside the room to change. Tony smirks knowing Peter is trying to ignore the lecture he’s about to be given.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, keep an eye on Peter while I talk to May,” Tony advices.

“Will do, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. Tony heads down and sees May exiting the elevator.

“Stark! Peter!” May shouts.

“Relax, Peter is changing and is in strict bed rest. I told him he was not allowed to leave the bed,” Tony assures. May can’t help but think Peter is injured if he’s not allowed to get out of bed.

“What’s wrong him? Is he hurt?” May asks. “If you have supplies, I can bandage him up and…” Tony cuts her off.

“No, no. He has no injuries, but I want him to rest and not to do anything after everything has happened,” Tony replies.

“Please take me to him, Tony,” May pleads. May heard about the attack going on and she knew that Peter was going on a field trip. She was hoping that Peter wouldn’t get involved, but of course, Peter didn’t. She saw the news with “Spider-Man” on that flying donut spaceship. Everything happened so damn fast. There was that attack and then everyone was disappearing and turning into dust. Then, a second later, they were back. When Tony called her, she was relieved to know that Peter was ok.

“Of course, follow me,” Tony answers and heads back up. When they reach the room and enter, they see Peter watching a TV show. Tony rolls his eyes and turns the TV off.

“I said to rest, Pete. I didn’t say to go and watch TV,” Tony tells him. Before Peter can reply, May is hugging him tightly.

“Peter, you can’t keep doing this to me,” May says and pulls back to look at him. Peter guilty looks at his Aunt May. “I thought something happened to you.” She stops right there when Peter sadly looks at Mr. Stark. “Something did happen, right?” She looks at Tony who is has his head down replaying those damn memories in his head. He thinks back to when Peter begged him to save or help him and he couldn’t do a damn thing. He remembers trying to apologize to May as the years passed, but she was filled with rage and sorrow. She blamed him and hated him. Tony couldn’t get through to her, not that he blames her. It was his fault. Tony is trying to push them out, he is but they won’t go away.

“Tony, did he turn to dust?” May asks. He looks away and that immediately answers her question. May takes a deep breath to calm down. She can’t imagine how Tony must have been feeling when it happened right in front of him. Then, it finally hits her. God, Peter…Peter died. She hugs Peter once again. “I’m so happy you are back.” Peter can feel his bones getting crushed by May’s tight hug, but doesn’t say anything.

After a couple minutes of silence, May tells Tony, “Its ok, Tony. I don’t blame you. Everything is fine, let’s get passed this. Together.” Tony just nods.

~

After Peter finally stopped fighting his exhaustion, he passed out. Tony and May head downstairs to chat. When they finally sit, Tony blurts out, “You hated me, you know.” May is confused.  “Years of not having him in our lives, it hurt us both. It felt like time was frozen, it felt like hell without him. Pain wouldn’t go away, it never did. You hated me so much blaming me for his death and I agree. It was my fault.”

“Years? What do you mean?” May questions. She feels like she does know what he means, but wants to make sure.

“We lost to Thanos, that’s why everyone turned to dust. I failed,” Tony confesses.

“Tony, stop. This wasn’t your responsibility. Besides, I know damn well you tried your hardest to defeat him which did work. You and the others did it. You saved everyone. Everyone is back. Peter is alive,” May responds.

“Yeah, it took fucking five years!” Tony hisses.

“Years? Tony please explain to me what you mean,” May responds and Tony explains how they defeated Thanos and what they had to do. While listening, May is horrified and in shock. Years people had to mourn their loved one, hope and faith were taken away. Five years must have felt like an eternity. Now only Tony and the others have to be stuck with that feeling while everyone is content. They don’t get to be stuck with that agony and torment if their loved ones were ever going to come like the avengers are. May knows this it is going to be difficult for them to adjust. She notices Tony taking deep breaths and his hands slightly shaking. He’s thinking back to those horrible memories. “I don’t blame you.”

That distracts Tony from those thoughts.

“What?” Tony asks.

“I don’t blame you. I know my future-self did and I’m pissed to learn that I was. My future-self should have known that you were suffering too. Tony, I don’t blame you. Peter and I are by your side. We will always be there for you. We love you and care for you. I know you are allergic to feelings, but get over it. I’m telling you this because it is true,” May finishes and Tony lets out a warm smile. Tony needed that. He also needs this as well, he needs to ask this.

“May, I know I may be over doing this, but is it ok if you and Peter move in? I just want Pete close and once I’m fine, you guys can move back to your old…” May cuts him off.

“Tony, of course. We will move in and we will stay…pretty much forever because I don’t think Peter would ever want to leave,” May responds and Tony chuckles.

“Great, I’m glad you agree. Now I would order take-out, but I feel like everyone is still adjusting from today,” Tony states. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, is there at least one place open?”

“Surprisingly yes. There is a pizza place open and they deliver. What would you like sir?” F.R.I.D.A.Y questions.

“Get five pepperoni pizzas and try to find combos with them,” Tony responds.

“Five?” May quizzes in curiosity.

“Peter’s metabolism,” Tony responds and May nods understanding.

~

Peter was ecstatic when he found out that May and him were moving in with Mr. Stark. Also, he got more amazing news. His school allowed a couple days off since this was traumatic for some students. So, a couple of days off were awesome! He got his stuff settled in his room next to Mr. Stark since he insisted. He got to spend time with Mr. Stark and May. The avengers even moved back. Everyone was all at the same place. Peter thought of it as a good thing. Mr. Stark needed the comfort. Peter did have a nightmare the first night and Mr. Stark rushed over to his room in a flash. Peter was pretty sure Mr. Stark had one too because of how disheveled he looked. Mr. Stark joined him in bed and held him as he went back to sleep. Peter noticed that Mr. Stark has been by his side 24/7 making sure he is alright. It’s comforting knowing Mr. Stark is by his side.

Peter doesn’t really notice or know what Tony is doing. Peter thinks it is normal when he is finally allowed to go back to school; Tony always takes him to school and picks him up after practice. Peter thinks it is normal that every time he has a nightmare, Tony is the first one to comfort him and sleep by his side so the nightmares can go away. Tony has been sleeping more because of that, knowing that Peter is by his side alive. Peter thinks it is normal that whenever he goes on patrol, Tony joins him or one of the avengers do because Tony asks them to. If no one joins Peter one day, Tony has surveillance on him throughout the whole patrol making sure Peter is ok. Peter thinks it is normal that Tony hugs him tightly and tells Peter that he loves him. Peter thinks it normal that Tony gets worried if he gets hurt, even if Peter just trips over his own feet; Tony is concerned and sends Peter to Bruce. Peter thinks all of that is normal because he thought Tony was acting like all dad acts like, protective. Peter is enjoying every second of it. Peter may think it’s normal and yes all of that is true, but also Tony is taking advantage of this second chance he has. Tony has been making new memories with Peter and overtaking the bad ones. Tony is focusing on the now and he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you don't like my writing, you can kindly leave.


End file.
